The Chat Room
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: The internet is very powerful... that sometimes, through it, the unexpected happens... .6918.
1. oneshot

_I do not own khr. _

_Online Chat-name:_

_18 = Hibari_

_69 = Mukuro_

_PS: They are both pretending to be "girls" in the chat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chat Room<strong>_

_(One-shot)_

* * *

><p>It was one very tiresome afternoon when Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo just finished their daily dueling session. Ahh, their day was definitely not complete without finishing this session of theirs. Like hello, Mukuro was in Vendice for like who knows how many months! There is no way Hibari is gonna let a day pass without him seeing Mukuro and same goes for the pineapple headed illusionist, he is not gonna let his precious days of freedom pass without even just catching a glimpse of his beloved skylark. But of course, the only way they can make that possible is to fight.<p>

In other words, they're just using fighting to be with each other thinking that the other hates the other.

How sweet.

* * *

><p>When Hibari got home, after taking a short yet refreshing shower, he slumped down on his chair and opened a can of coconut milk.<p>

He double-clicked on the 'Google Chrome' icon on his desktop and entered a certain site on the search bar. When the browser redirected on the page, he instantly clicked 'log in', then, 'create chat room'. He named the chat room, 'Nami-chuun' and pressed 'create'. Right after creating the chat room, five people instantly went on.

* * *

><p><em>-18 created a room.-<em>

_-69 joined the room.-_

_-18 changed the room from public to private-_

_69: Fuu~, you're late again~._

_18: I took a shower. _

_69: Oh well, so, how are you?_

_18: Just as always… doing whatever it takes to catch a glimpse of the guy I like. _

_69: Fufu~, I was doing the same thing too!_

_18: You know… we've been chatting for a week, but we still don't know whose each other's likes. _

_69: You are right indeed~, we don't even know each other's stories~. We just reply with the same answer everyday~_

_18: Right…_

_69: So… who do you like?_

_18: …you go first. _

_69: Mou… why me?_

_18: Because you are more shameless. _

_69: …I'll take that as a compliment. _

_18: Yeah, yeah, yeah… now who is it? _

_69: Urgh, jerk, his name is Hibari Kyoya. _

_18: …wao… you should stop. He won't like you back. He likes someone else. I'm his stalker so I know. _

_69: Kyaah! Could it be you're my rival? _

_18: …Not necessarily, I only stalk him to see the one I like, he's always with him after all._

_69: Ehh? Then who do you like?_

_18: I like Mukuro Rokudo. _

_69: Pfft~, fat chance he'd like you. He already likes someone. I'm an avid fan of his. _

_18: Life sucks… our feelings aren't reciprocated by the ones we like. _

_69: True… but seeing them would be enough… wouldn't it? _

_18: That is… quite true._

_69: Maybe we should meet. _

_18: What for?_

_69: Disappear together? Nobody will notice. They won't notice. _

_18: …Alright. _

_69: Great~! Tomorrow, 4:18 pm, Namimori Café Late~ table 69~_

_18: Sure… anyway… I have to go now._

_-18 logged off-_

_69: Kufufufu~_

_-69 logged off-_

* * *

><p>Hibari shut his computer down permanently by smashing it with his tonfas. He is so going to kidnap <em>that<em> _girl_ and force her to tell him who Mukuro likes. After finding that out, he is going to hunt down whoever that person is and kill him or her. Nobody, and I repeat, _nobody_, will ever succeed in stealing Mukuro Rokudo away from him. Nobody…

With that, Hibari lied down on his bed and let time pass by sleeping.

* * *

><p>Mukuro smirked in disgust, once he meets <em>that girl<em> he is so going to force her to tell him who is it the person Hibari likes the most. After knowing, he is going to forever hunt that person in his or her dreams and make him or her suffer for the rest of their lives. No one else is allowed to be liked or hated by Hibari, no one else but Mukuro Rokudo! No one else!

After properly shutting the computer down, Mukuro lied down on his couch and plotted ways on how to threaten the girl and torture the person Hibari likes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, 4:18 pm, Namimori Café Late…<strong>

'_I bet she'll be so surprised when she discovers she sees me, more over when she discovers that I am 69-san~, kufufufu~. Hmm~, since she likes me, it'll be easy to make her tell me who Kyoya-kun likes~.' _Mukuro thought he crossed his legs and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can imagine the expression on the woman's face. Hn. Considering the fact she likes me, it'll be easy to know who that pineapple head likes by simply asking her. But if force is needed, I shall not hesitate to use it.' <em>Hibari mentally told himself as he entered the café.

* * *

><p>When Mukuro saw the door open, he didn't bother to look at whoever entered. He just smiled and waited for someone to occupy the seat in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari looked on the ground, when he saw the number '69' imprinted on the table root. He just walked towards there, took his seat and greeted the person before him, still looking down.<p>

"Sorry I'm late 69-san." Finally, Hibari looked up to the person. When he saw Mukuro, he was petrified on his seat.

Mukuro had a big smile on his lips, his eyes were practically closed, maintaining this expression he replied, "Oya oya~, shocked now, aren't we 18-san~?" with that, Mukuro opened his eyes, hoping to make eye contact. When he realized it was Hibari, his smile instantly disappeared.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>The time of revelation has finally arrived...<em>

_How will things end up for the two of them now?_

* * *

><p><strong>.The end.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hanger ending... Sorry if it sucks, sorry for the errors and OOCness… anyway… thank you for readin'. <em>


	2. extremely short omake

_I do not own khr to the extreme. _

* * *

><p><strong>Omake - The Conversation<strong>

…

…

…

"O…oya oya… what are you doing here Kyoya-kun?" asked a _pineapple fairy_ as his eye twitched at his current situation.

"Isn't it I who is supposed to be asking that?" asked the skylark has he to could not help but to eye twitch.

The two remained silent for a while until Mukuro decided to start a conversation, "So… what were you doing cross dressing online?"

Hibari shot him a glare, "I should be the one asking you that."

And again, there was silence.

…

…

…

Then more silence…

…

…

…

And another more loads of silence…

…

Everything was silent, to the point that it irritated the two. In unison yet in different tones, they ended up asking, "So do you really like me?"

…

"Do I look like someone who would be joking at matters such as those?" / "Kufufufu~, I may be a good liar, but trust me, I don't lie about stuffs like that..."

...

...

"Rokudo Mukuro..."

"What is it?"

...

"Why do you like pineapples?"

~~~silence~~~

_So...is that counted as a progress in their conversation / date? _

**.End of omake.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's short to death… and I just couldn't help ending it this way. Blech… anyway, putting that aside, thank you for readin'.<em>


End file.
